You?
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "I'm ninety nine percent sure you're younger than me, not in any of my classes, and therefore you shouldn't know who I am." She clutched her drama book a little tighter to her chest. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" *Rating for mild reference


**A/N: Please tell me I'm not crazy. Please tell me you guys saw Artemis's letter too. I don't want to be insane here, but does anyone else think that Batz set that up? I'm not sayin', I'm just sayin'… Now I'm just wondering if Gotham City Academy and Gotham Academy are the same general thing… I'm assuming they are for this story. Capiche?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice at all.**

* * *

It was like every other day of school. Go to class. Sit down next to some loser who was bound to copy off of him. Listen like he didn't already know everything. Take notes on unimportant information. Then switch to the next class. Repeat steps one through four.

Dick's day was all too easy. He aced his classes. There was a whole trophy case full of his accomplishments in one of the busier hallways. Of course, it had been vandalized sixteen times, but who was counting?

A wrench in his routine came one day. He had his backpack slung over one shoulder and was managing to check his phone for any urgent calls from Red Tornado or Bruce when he glanced up to make sure he wasn't about to run into anyone, he caught sight of a familiar face and absently said, "Hey, Artemis." Then his blue gaze fell to the small device in his hand. Then onto the hallway ahead of him. Then over his shoulder where the blonde girl stood completely still.

Being the thirteen-year-old immature teenage boy he was, Robin wasn't going to pass up this rare opportunity to mess with his favorite female archer.

The girl spun on him, indigo eyes almost afraid. "I'm ninety nine percent sure you're younger than me, not in any of my classes, and therefore you shouldn't know who I am." She clutched her drama book a little tighter to her chest. "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

Grayson managed to shove his little phone in his pocket and fix his backpack how it was messed up over his shoulder. "I'm almost hurt that you don't recognize me," he said, feigning the wound that wasn't there. "We're such good friends too, you and me."

"Starting to creep me out, little boy," she said, wishing she had her quiver of arrows hanging over one shoulder. It was hard without a crossbow in hand. She really wished she had her crossbow. "Give me a name or I'll…" What _could _she do? She couldn't hit him. She couldn't do much of anything. It was s_chool_! And she didn't even have any way of threaten- An idea came to mind. "Or I'll give you an atomic wedgie!" she declared, folding her arms across her chest and having her drama book come a little closer to her lithe body. "How's that sound for ya, Tiny Tim?"

Dick had to blink a couple of times. Without the mask and the suit, Artemis was actually kind of pathetic… "Seriously?" he asked, blinking a bit more. She couldn't be serious, could she? "Is that the best you got?"

"I got into this school and I promised my mom I wouldn't get kicked out, so I'm not allowed to hit anyone, bite anyone, kick anyone…" The list ran on, but Artemis stopped there. "How do you know my name again?"

"Artemis was the goddess of the hunt, correct? Virgin goddess. Sister of Apollo, the god of the sun. And she had the night." He cocked his head politely to one side while grinning almost tauntingly. "In nearly every picture she was depicted in, she carried a bow and arrow. Silver. The color of the moon."

The girl took another step back. Could he read her mind or something? Did he know about- "Okay, really, who are you?" Artemis was incapable of putting it together yet. "What do you want with me?"

Dick smiled a little wider before fully turning back to walk towards her. He made sure to stand up tall, letting her know he wasn't going to take whatever kind of wedgie she wanted to deliver, atomic or not. "Richard Grayson," he said, unable to stop from grinning maniacally at the torture he was putting her through. And he made sure to thoroughly enjoy this because once she pieced it together, he wouldn't get another shot to screw with his teammate like this again. He offered out a hand in greeting.

Artemis, skeptical beyond all else, shook his hand and stared right into his deep cobalt eyes. "I do know you from somewhere," she said, almost recognizing his features and his hairstyle. It shouldn't have been hard, but she couldn't place the appearance to the rest of the face and the mask that it was usually hidden behind. She just knew that that smugness was all too familiar.

Nodding once, the younger boy responded, "Yes, yes you do."

"Are you going to tell me?" asked Artemis, just wanting to give up and beg for an answer at this point. Between being completely curious and creeped out at the same time, Artemis was ready to give in. The girl just wanted answers.

The unmasked boy listened for a moment and waited for the seventh period bell to ring. He heard the familiar _brrrr-ring!_ go off right above his head. He took the opportunity to check the security cameras before silently slipping on the glasses that hid his eyes while he was in civvies and out on the Gotham streets. "Now?" he asked, tilting his head to one side and shooting her a big smirk.

Drinking in a deep breath, Artemis let her mind fill in the rest of his features. The ebony hair. The thin but well-muscled build. The relaxed attitude. The somewhat snarky side. How had she missed it? "And I assume you go by another name?" she asked politely, letting him know that she had put together his other identity without saying the alias he used to work beside Batman.

"Indeed I do," he said, once more fishing his phone out of his pocket to check the last of his emails and texts to be sure that there was no emergency either of the two heroes had to attend to. There were none. "Most people call me Dick."

"Hmm," the blonde mused for a moment while jutting one hip out to the side, settling all her weight onto one foot. "I wonder why they call you that." She gave him her own quirky little smirk before heading to class. "Get you of here. We got class to get to."

"Ah, I'm expecting my first detention today," he announced proudly, sauntering off with only one more glance over his shoulder in Artemis's direction. "See you after school."

She gave a little shrug, knowing all too well that he couldn't see it. "Not if we run into each other again before the day is done," she called back to him, drama book still clutched in hand. Maybe she did have a friend at this school. And she hadn't even known it.

* * *

**A/N: Haha. Just a little Artemis and Rob friendship. And she **_**soooo **_**got a kick out of his name and we all know that. So review please and thank you!**

**~Sky**

**P.S. While writing this, I was watching the 1997 movie "Batman and Robin". Chris O'Donnell has always been one of my favorite actors...**


End file.
